


Kiss Me

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Fluff, M/M, blame jae's message to wonpil in day off, jaepil, kissing on chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Wonpil never really thought of the consequences of continually kissing Jae's cheeks until one time when it wasn't a cheek he kissed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daelisix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/gifts).



> Title acquired from Ed Sheeran's song of the same title, which was on repeat when I wrote this. Blame JaePil!! Blame JaePil writers!! I'm so soft for them. :(((

Contrary to popular belief, Wonpil doesn't really like kissing all the members of Day6.  
  
He only likes kissing Jae.  
  
Jae's cheeks, to be specific. Wonpil didn't know when it started, but something about Jae's cheek pockets, and the way they would inflate when he talked, just urged him to do it. Jae would talk about anything, and Wonpil will randomly kiss him on the cheek. At first, he turned red, and asked the younger what he was doing. Then he realized that this is just Wonpil's character, bubbly and kind of annoying, actually. He didn't mind the first one, because he saw Wonpil kissing Dowoon's and Younghyun's cheeks too. However, Wonpil kept doing it, and it kind of made him confused.  
  
Jae has actually said on broadcast a couple of times before that he wanted the latter to stop doing it, because Jae is essentially allergic to skinship too. He claims that it's one of his many allergies. But that reasoning only backfires because it's so cute, Wonpil wants to kiss him more.  
  
Wonpil never really thought of the consequences of continually kissing Jae's cheeks until one time when it wasn't a cheek he kissed.  
  
The other members were all out on this Saturday evening. Dowoon, the social butterfly that he is, went to karaoke with friends. Sungjin is trying to get to boxing again, and Younghyun went to their studio to write yet another heartbreaking song.  
  
Jae is in Wonpil's room, using his computer to play games. A couple of days ago, Jae treated Wonpil to his favorite ice cream, causing the latter to give him unlimited access to his computer for the weekend.  
  
Wonpil, on the other hand, is on the living room. Having finished three movies, he is now growing bored. It's a weekend, yet he's not doing something fun.  
  
He actually wants to drink a little, and has been eyeing the cans of beer that Sungjin has in their fridge. Exactly for this reason. When you're bored and want to drink.  
  
He figures it'll be lonely to drink by himself, and decides to get Jae to drink with him. This hyung is a lightweight, very much like Wonpil, but he can hold his liquor better than Jae anyway.  
  
It's always fun watching Jae be taken over by alcohol. He starts blabbering cute things until he falls asleep. Cutely.  
  
"Hey, Jae! Come out and drink with me!" Wonpil says, but Jae isn't coming out of his room.  
  
Okay, Wonpil shouldn't have given him that unlimited access.  
  
He then grabs two cans of beer and walks into his room, only to find Jae, still engrossed in his game. He's losing, anyway, so why bother doing it?  
  
Wonpil places one can near the keyboard, and places his hand on Jae's shoulder.  
  
"Hyung, drink with me. We should be having fun tonight!"  
  
"Sorry, Pil. Just gotta finish this one."  
  
Wonpil huffs. He isn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Okay, hyung. Drink. Drink, or I'll pull the Ethernet cable."  
  
Jae laughs at that. He then opens the can and Wonpil smiles, happy.  
  
"I'll drink, but I'll still play. And don't bother me. And don't give me another can. You know me and how I handle liquor."  
  
Wonpil gives up. He figures it's better than not having anyone to drink with anyway.  
  
As Jae plays his game, Wonpil sits on the edge of his bed and drinks. He gulps and gulps, and says random things like how he can never understand why Sungjin doesn't favor him, or how Jae should be making more songs with him. The older just laughs and hums in affirmation, clearly understanding that Wonpil is slowly getting drunk.  
  
Wonpil is on his third can now, but Jae has barely drunk his. It's unfair, because Wonpil really wants to see Jae drunk tonight.  
  
"Hyung, why aren't you drinking more? You should drink more," he says, with hiccups in between words.  
  
But Jae is not paying attention. The younger looks at the monitor and concludes that Jae is really close to winning. Finally.  
  
He walks closer, watching Jae play. He pulls a chair and sits beside hyung, habitually looking at him, then back to the game. Then him, then back to the game.  
  
Jae huffs, blows air to his cheeks, and Wonpil sees that exact moment. Cute, he thinks.  
  
Then as he always, always did, he leans closer to plant a peck on Jae's cheek. Only it didn't end that way.  
  
"Hey Wonpil, pass me my--"  
  
Jae turns, and instead of his cheek, Wonpil connects his with Jae's lips.  
  
It's a brief connection, their lips just brushed against each other. Wonpil even pulled away a second after it happened, but the feeling was just so strong that it was still vivid on his lips.  
  
They just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, neither knowing what to say or do in this situation. That is, untill they hear a loud boom coming from the computer. Oh, Jae lost.  
  
"Oh, I lost."  
  
"Yeah, you lost."  
  
"Sorry, maybe we should call it a night? I think you're pretty drunk."  
  
Wonpil can't believe he's blushing at the word. _Pretty._  
  
"Yes, hyung. Good night."  
  
Jae then picks his can, half of the beer still not drank, and hurries to leave the room.  
  
Wonpil thinks, and thinks, and thinks. That is the first time that he's kissed someone on the lips. Yes, no matter how many times he's kissed other people on the cheek, that was actually his first kiss. It was a weird feeling, having Jae to be his first. Heck, he's not even realizing that it was with a man, but just that it's Jae. He felt his heart beating slightly faster, his cheeks growing more pink, and he can't sleep. At the very far back of his mind, though, sits the feeling of wanting it to happen again. And maybe a longer connection.  
  
Meanwhile, Jae is tossing and turning in his bed. He's not drunk tonight, so he can't forget what happened. See, this is exactly the reason why he's said a million times that Wonpil should stop kissing him already. Because one day, he might collide his lips with Jae's. And now, it did happen. And it confuses Jae.  
  
Because when it finally did happen, Jae's reaction wasn't anything like he thought. He thought he'd be disgusted, angry even, but now he's just confused. Why did Wonpil do that? Why did it feel so soft? Why is my heart beating so fast like this when I have kissed other people before? Why is Wonpil so cute blushing like that? Why didn't it happen sooner? When will it happen again?  
  
Wait.  
  
What were those last two?  
  
Yeah, maybe Jae is a little drunk, he concludes. His mind is clouded with thoughts of Wonpil, and it's not doing him any good.  
  
Tomorrow, he thinks. Tomorrow, he'll talk it with Wonpil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait maybe a day or two for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than two days! I was distracted by a lot of things-- work, earthquake, but mainly Yoon Dowoon. Hope you all enjoy! :)

The next morning didn't really go as Jae had planned.  
  
He had wanted to talk to Wonpil and apologize for last night, but the younger left their dorm "a little earlier than usual," as Sungjin said to him. Something about grabbing coffee on the way to the studio and doing some work there.  
  
Yeah, right. Pil, you can't fool Jae. It's a Sunday, and Jae knows Wonpil would rather be bored at home than make his rest day a work day.  
  
So one thing's for sure: Wonpil might be avoiding Jae.  
  
He decides not to push Wonpil and wait until the other deems it okay to talk. Anyway, it gave Jae more time to think about what to say.  
  
He was shocked at his thoughts last night, particularly at the one about wondering when the kiss will happen again. Now that he's completely sobered up, he realized that it might just be because he's been single for a long time now that he thought of it. Yes, Wonpil is cute, has the brightest smile, and makes Jae feel the happiest sometimes, but that doesn't mean the older would just suddenly want to lock lips with him.  
  
Jae reddens at that. So much for not thinking about Wonpil in the morning.  
  
Evening comes, and Wonpil goes home looking tired. Jae wonders if he really went to the studio to work.  
  
He deems it perfect timing when, after Wonpil comes out of his room for dinner, Sungjin says that he's going out for a night jog. Dowoon and Younghyun are in the younger's room, probably watching a movie.  
  
When Wonpil finishes eating and washing the dishes, he sits a few meters away from Jae on the couch. A random variety show is on and Jae finally turns to him.  
  
"Hey, Pil. About last night?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What? What 'oh no'?"  
  
"I probably did something embarrassing, right? I knew I did. I remember drinking with you in my room while you play in my computer but I don't remember the rest."  
  
Jae looks at Wonpil suspiciously, trying to see if he really didn't remember. The latter seems nervous actually, with his hands together as if pleading Jae not to mention the kiss.  
  
"Well, yeah. You were blabbering about Sungjin. It was quite funny actually."  
  
"What else did I do? Wait. Don't tell me. That's just embarrassing, I don't even want to remember."  
  
Wonpil's making big gestures with his hands and Jae just laughs. Maybe he didn't really remember.  
  
"It's okay, Wonpil. Don't sweat it. You didn't puke on me anyway, so we're good." And Wonpil smiles.  
  
The weekend went by like that, Jae pretending like nothing happened and Wonpil annoying him as always. Jae was glad that he didn't need to bother with explaining and apologizing to Wonpil. Everything was fine, after all.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
To others, it seemed like Wonpil was the same, if not more annoying. He started clinging to Dowoon and Younghyun more, even daring to bother Sungjin with his cuteness. They thought he was just developing a new type of fondness for them, or that this was one of his random skinship phases. Nevertheless, they didn't think it was an issue.  
  
But Jae knew better. He knew that something was up, when Wonpil would avoid being alone with him in the studio, when he would sit next to Dowoon in the van even though he knows the younger would just lean on him to sleep-- he likes to be the one to do that, or when Jae would ask him to buy groceries with him and he'd say he's too tired to go out, even when Jae bribes him with a tub of ice cream. Jae knows better.  
  
So when a week of Wonpil avoiding him went by, Jae knew he had to drag him somewhere to talk.  
  
It's Saturday again, and Wonpil's still doing his best in staying a few feet away from Jae.  
  
"I told you, hyung! Just go use my computer. I don't need any kind of payment."  
  
"But I need to talk to you about something! Why can't you stay still!"  
  
Younghyun laughs at them. They're on both ends of the couch, looking like kids playing tag, with Jae being the catcher.  
  
Sungjin emerges from the kitchen, beer cans in hand. He looks at the two and they immediately stop their mini chase.  
  
"I'm bored, and too tired to go to the gym. Let's drink!"  
  
"Hyung. I don't feel too good. Can I pass?"  
  
"Stop lying, Pil."  
  
Wonpil reluctantly gets one. If Jae's happy about it, he tries not to show. Finally, he can pry answers from Wonpil when he's a little bit drunk. Jae plans not to drink much tonight.  
  
Mission failed, though.  
  
Dowoon suddenly suggested that they play a drinking game, saying that they look like old men if they just drink and not have fun. Jae, being the unlucky one, ended up losing a lot. Fate has sided with Wonpil, for he has only drunk two and a half cans until now.  
  
Jae has drank three, and is now muttering a slur of words.  
  
"You," he points to Wonpil, "why are you avoiding me?"  
  
Everyone then turns to said guy.  
  
"W-what? I'm not avoiding you!"  
  
"Yes, you are! Ever since that thing happened last week..."  
  
Wonpil smiles at the members nervously. He did not expect Jae to blabber about it. Heck, he didn't even think that it would bother Jae for a whole week. So yes, of course, Wonpil remembered. He remembered everything.  
  
"Did something happen, hyung?" Dowoon asks, worried.  
  
"Uhm. Yeah. It's not that important. We'll just tell you guys when Jae's sober enough."  
  
Meanwhile, Jae has latched himself onto Wonpil and is now looking at him with dreamy eyes. If a while ago it didn't seem that he was too drunk, well now he is.  
  
"Why don't you take Jae to his room? We'll finish this," Younghyun says, and Wonpil helps Jae walk to his room.  
  
Once inside, Wonpil tucks Jae in his bed and pulls a blanket over him. He stares at his sleepy face for a few seconds before deciding to get out.  
  
However, before he could even get up from the edge of Jae's bed, Jae suddenly rises and pulls him by the waist.  
  
"I really missed you this week," Jae says as he hugs the younger. It's not a full hug, more like a side one, with Jae burying his head at the crook of Wonpil's neck.  
  
"Me too, actually."  
  
"Sorry about last week. I must have disgusted you, that's why you avoided me."  
  
Wonpil frowns at that. Was that what Jae thought for a whole week? Wonpil hating Jae? That could never happen.  
  
"Hey, hyung. Look at me," Wonpil says, and Jae raises his face to look.  
  
"You don't disgust me."  
  
Jae stares at him for a few seconds, urging him to go on.  
  
"I'm sorry for that time too. I was really surprised, but I'm not disgusted. That's the shocking part. That I didn't react the way a normal man would. It confused me, that's why I told you next morning that I didn't remember. I didn't want to show you how it disoriented me. I want you to know that I would never hate you for something as simple as that."  
  
And it's true. Wonpil thought and thought that night, tried to put words to how he felt, but he just ended up being more perplexed. The week of avoiding Jae didn't help either, as he found himself catching Jae huff and puff, whenever he felt frustrated, which was a little more than usual. He couldn't help but stare at his lips and blush.  
  
Even now, when Jae looks as red as a tomato after Wonpil's explanation, Wonpil still thinks that Jae looks cute enough for him to kiss.  
  
"But it's not simple. It confused me too, Pil."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't hate it too," Jae says, trying his best to utter coherent words. "I was so ready to apologize to you the next day, but you said you didn't remember. I was a bit glad, thinking that I wouldn't have to explain myself. But you avoided me, and I missed you. And then I noticed you. More and more. So now that we're talking again, I feel so happy."  
  
"That's great then. We're okay now, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
They spend a few minutes staying in that same position, looking at anywhere but each other. Jae settles back to Wonpil's neck, and the latter smiles at him.  
  
After a few more minutes, Jae talks again.  
  
"Hey, Wonpil," he says to the other's neck, tickling him, "do you..."  
  
"Do I what, hyung?" Wonpil adjusts himself a bit so he can look at Jae.  
  
"Do you mind if... do you mind if we try that again?"  
  
Wonpil swallows. He had actually thought about it, but it seemed too crazy to ask. Jae is nervous. He had finally asked Wonpil the thing that's been bugging his mind since the first happening.  
  
Instead of answering, Wonpil just leans closer. Closer and closer until it's difficult to look Jae in the eye. He closes his eyes, and feels Jae caress his left cheek. He waits and waits, until he can't wait anymore. He opens his eyes again just to see Jae's cheeky smile, and is contented when the older finally closes their distance.  
  
This time is not like the first time. The first one was a mere brushing of lips, whereas this current kiss is not. It's more sure, more emotional, with both of them finally feeling like they're on cloud nine. All their questions of _will this ruin our friendship? how will we explain this to the others?_ or _will he think this is too much?_ are thrown out of the way. This one is for them, and it's just one of many.  
  
Jae pulls Wonpil closer, still holding his cheek, the other hand intertwined with Wonpil's. The younger's other hand is on Jae's hair, softly playing with the older's locks, loving the way he smiles into their kiss.  
  
They pause a few times to breathe, foreheads on one another, and then kiss a few more. Wonpil gathers courage and gently sucks Jae's lower lip, smirking when the other lets out a hum in response. To Jae, everything was ecstatic. He loved the way the younger deepened their kiss, and how he pushed Jae to the bed's headboard, as if preventing him to escape.  
  
The feeling of their lips together was more intoxicating than the alcohol they drank tonight. They never want it to stop. And they aren't stopping anytime soon, anyway.  
  
That is, until Wonpil inadvertently and _disappointingly_ hiccups his way out.  
  
Only then did they remember that they're still both technically drunk.  
  
"Hey, Jaehyung hyung. You won't forget this in the morning, right?"  
  
"Wonpil, trust me. I won't."  
  
Wonpil gives him one last peck, proceeds to tuck him in his bed, and he finally succumbs to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Wonpil wakes up to the smell of pancakes. He goes out of his room to find Sungjin, Dowoon, and Younghyun sprawled out on the sofa, with both Sungjin and Dowoon somehow hugging either Younghyun's leg or arm. He smiles at the sight.  
  
He goes to the kitchen and sees the perpetrator with his blue apron on, making what probably is the most fragrant batch of pancakes in the world. Jae looks so cute being determined at making breakfast that he doesn't even notice the other until Wonpil stood beside him.  
  
"Oh hey. You're up. Help me set the table?" Jae says without looking at Wonpil.  
  
Wonpil just stares at him. Did this hyung honestly forget?  
  
He stomps his way to the dish rack, oblivious of the knowing smile behind him. Did Jae really kiss him last night and forgot about it? Is the world mocking him?  
  
Well, whatever. If Jae hyung forgot last night's kisses, he can just make him remember by doing them again.  
  
After Wonpil sets up the table, he goes back and sees Jae intensely focused on flipping the last pancake.  
  
He huffs when he succeeds, and his cheeks look fluffier than the pancakes. And as Wonpil always, always did, he leans in to kiss the fluff.  
  
But Jae catches his lips instead. He tries to turn away but Jae circles his arms around Wonpil's waist, pressing their lips further, as if saying that no, this is not a mistake.  
  
And then Jae lets go with a smile.  
  
"If you thought that I forgot, I didn't."  
  
So yes, Wonpil likes kissing Jae's cheeks. But now, he loves kissing Jae. On the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any kind of feedback. :)


End file.
